


Move

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Infatuation, M/M, Pining, Staring, Thirsting, alternate title: syo thirsts for otoya, which really is a completely understandable thing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: “Is there something wrong, Syo?”Yes, absolutely.“Nope.”“Are you sure?”Not at all.“Yeah, definitely.”





	Move

The members of STARISH are all skilled in singing, dancing, and other idol activities. But it's a known fact in the world that some people are more skilled in these areas than others. Tokiya is the group's main vocal, with Otoya being a close lead vocal right after him, as well as Natsuki. Ren and Cecil are definitely more singing-oriented, but their talents and charms work well in situations like fan meetings, interviews, and guest show appearances. There are more rounded members like Masato, too, who rely on a mix of singing, dancing, and acting in order to stand out.

Syo has his place among STARISH fairly and squarely— _proudly_ as their main dancer. Together with Otoya, he has the most skill and experience when it comes to dancing, and often he has to teach the other members the choreography before anything else. Alongside Otoya, the two of them are a common sight to behold, usually in the practice room where the walls are made of mirrors and bright lights are overhead so they can see their steps as they move.

So Syo can see  _Otoya_ as he moves.

He doesn't know when he started ogling the other, but recently it's been getting harder and harder to tear his eyes away. Syo is better at more aggressive dancing, in routines that include big movements, fast turns, and sharp stances. Otoya, on the other hand, is more fluid and soft, usually coming off as more elegant, but still fun and boyish. Together, they help design the dance routines for STARISH's songs, bringing Syo's energetic strength and Otoya's soft grace into one.

Together, they make the jumps and flips of STARISH, as well as the body waves and the hearts thrown to the crowd. They're a force to be reckoned with, and Syo has noticed this idea of the two of them far earlier than Otoya has.

Syo watches the way Otoya moves, and becomes minorly  _obsessed_ with him. How can he not, when Otoya's tall and good stature makes him so attractive and beautiful? How can he not, when Otoya's sweet voice and kind words makes him so reliable and friendly? How can he not, when he's known Otoya for years since their days together in little league soccer?

There is no good explanation for the way that Syo stares. When his routine is finished, he waits off to the side on one of the chairs, and lets the sweat collect in the towel he places over his head. His breaths are ragged, tired, and uneven as they run along the erratic heartbeat beneath his chest. And vicious sweat drips down every curve of his body, proof of his body at work. While drinking water, he can't help but think to himself that he's thirsty for something else.

For  _someone_ else. Otoya moves, moves,  _moves,_ and he's so wonderful to watch. Each leap, step, and jump accentuates his athleticism. Then each swivel, turn, and twirl work to remind Syo (and soon, the fans) that Otoya is more than just a cute and bubbly boy; he is also a young and charming man who's out to fluster hearts (and maybe break them) without any hesitation.

And bright blue eyes stare with unending curiosity and intrigue, as drops of sweat travel down the other's smooth and tanned skin—as muscles glisten underneath a sheen of hard work and physical movement, as the body bends and breaks from the pressure of purposeful dances. These eyes soak it all in, from the upward curves of slight lips, to the way that the toned arms stretch over the crown of red hair, flexing all the muscles for all the blue eyes of the world to see.

For  _Syo's_ blue eyes, anyway. Otoya stretches in ways that really shouldn't be seen as anything other than normal warm-ups. But from this angle, it all appears entirely too opportune and  _attractive._ Syo curls up on his seat, obscuring his face with his limbs as he leans against his drawn knees. He bites down on his lips, and tries not to think too hard about Otoya stretching, Otoya sweating, or Otoya's blindingly bright smile as his lips curl up at the mere sight of him.

_Seriously, what the hell,_ Syo thinks to himself. He figures that he's being kind of gross right now, and he has no idea why this sudden fixation on Otoya's body has come about. But he knows that he thinks of him as more than just someone to ogle. Otoya is a good friend and teammate, above all else, one that really wouldn't appreciate being thought of like this.

Syo swears to himself that he'll let the fantasizing die right here and now, and no matter how hard it may be, he'll do his best to let dancing just be dancing.

He doesn't know how long he spends sitting down, but it's been long enough that the sweat has dried and he isn't even tired anymore. Yet he still isn't too aware of anything around him right now, and instead he thinks back to all the times he spent with Otoya—alone. Once, during a soccer game in their preteen years, Syo confessed his love for the other when he scored the winning goal. Then, when they reunited for another game, they talked about their dream of becoming singers. Finally, they went to the same school together (along with most of the other members of STARISH), and became successful idols alongside each other.

Now, in the midst of their busy, idol lives, Syo finds the time to think about Otoya in ways that he's never thought of before. And as far as Syo goes, he'll probably blame it all on that romance drama he's been casted in not too long ago, claiming the script and scenes have greatly influenced the way he looks at others.

Through all this thinking, Syo hasn't done a bit of moving or dancing since his initial break. He barely registers the sound of a voice— _Otoya's voice_ —above him, rising with concern.

"Is there something wrong, Syo?"

_Yes, absolutely._ "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

_Not at all._ "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay," Otoya mutters. He stretches just a  _bit_ more (Syo tries not to stare again, but fails) before he takes a seat next to the other, worry still etched in his eyes. "I only asked because you sat there, unmoving, for like, half an hour. Are you tired already?"

"I'm  _something,_ alright…" Syo mumbles to himself. Then he quickly shakes his head, and says in a louder voice: "Sorry, Otoya. I'm just distracted. I'll get back to dancing in a second." A thoughtful pause ensues, and then he adds on: "You really killed it, though. Especially at that part in the second chorus."

"Really?" Otoya lights up at the slightest praise, eyes sparkling like a sea dyed red from the setting sun. "I'm glad you think so, I got stuck on it last time and have been practicing ever since! You're way better at those kinds of things, so I was worried that I was holding you back."

"You could never hold me back," Syo insists. "If anything, you're improving so quickly. I'm not about to be outdone by you!" he springs up to action, finding a renewed fire in his belly and a resolve in his mind. "I'll work on the next part, so you just sit there and watch what I can do!"

"Uh, okay! I could use a break, honestly," Otoya says, laughing awkwardly at his own admittance. "I'll join in when I rest for a bit."

"No worries," Syo says, and he goes over to the music player and resets the track. He does a few rudimentary stretches—thinks about  _Otoya_ stretching the same way earlier—and looks behind his shoulder. "You ready to be amazed?"

"You know it!"

"Here I go!"

Syo moves, and the practiced choreography distracts him from all the invasive thoughts of Otoya. He wonders what Otoya thinks of him, though, and if he's impressed with his form at all. Syo isn't nearly as tall or strong as Otoya, but he's no weakling, either, as he can hold his own against the pressure and weight of his own body. Like a wildfire burning through forests, Syo sweeps across the studio's slick floors, and claims every inch of surface as his own. The squeaking noise of his sneakers are in beat with the song, and every bodily turn lets dozens of sweat drops fly to the floor, making for a surface that allows for more slips and slides in the dance routine.

Syo moves, moves,  _moves,_ and he can't help but selfishly wonder to himself if Otoya is as enthralled by him as he is by Otoya. Even if he's not, it would be nice to know that Syo isn't the only one with an eye for movement.

Finally, he turns on his heels, and gives the ending pose for the song. Otoya immediately stands up to clap, and his face is painted with happiness and satisfaction when he walks over to Syo. He pats his friend on the back, and praises him for his hard work.

"You're so amazing, Syo!" he nearly yells. "That part at the hook was so good, too. Your steps are less wider than the last time we practiced. You really took all that advice to heart, huh?"

"Definitely," Syo says. "I always want to improve. The competition is stiff, but if I can't impress my own members, then I can't impress anyone!" He nods like this is common information, and smiles impishly. "So, needless to say, you were pretty blown away by me, huh?"

"Yeah! It was so inspiring to watch! That's STARISH's main dancer for you!" Otoya praises, never short of optimism or appreciation towards his members. "Let's practice together, now! And when we're all done we can show the others the remastered routine."

"Alright," Syo agrees, and starts setting up everything while Otoya stretches. This time, he's sure to look away, becoming too focused on preparing the music, and making sure the center of the stage (marked by STARISH's recent album) is steady. Then he stands in front of the mirrors with Otoya, and the two of them look at each other before starting.

Syo wonders if his interest in Otoya is anything serious, or if it's just a momentary flight of fancy—something that he's sure to get over with in a few days' time. If it is, then that is a complete and total relief, because then he can let bygones be bygones. If it's not, then he supposes he doesn't mind the adventure here and there, and that he's brave enough to confront Otoya if his thoughts, feelings, or musings ever get  _serious._ Not that they will, but just in case.

Syo likes being on the move, and he likes having options. When it comes to Otoya, or anyone else he cares about, he prefers to have everything open to suggestion.

So when the two of them wear matching smiles, and when the oceanic depths of Syo's eyes meet the rising flames of Otoya's eyes, they both know that things can only get better from here.

They get into position, and the music starts. Then the notes ring out, and before they know it, they're already syncopated to the movements that they've spent days and weeks practicing on.

Otoya smiles at Syo. Syo smiles back.

They both  _move_ and continue to  _move_ , so long as their bodies let them.

The sweat falls down their faces, and trails down their bodies.

Syo doesn't stare.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I might build off this one day (because I enjoy Otoya/Syo as much as the next person) and write something with more... _substance._ Anyway, thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it!


End file.
